


The Rider

by Liseli



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Hux a beaucoup d'envies de meurtre, M/M, Slow Burn, coincés sur une planète pourrie, courses de pod
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liseli/pseuds/Liseli
Summary: Dans un monde où Ben Solo a mystérieusement disparu l'été de ses treize ans, le Premier Ordre cherche toujours à écraser la rébellion guidée par Leïa Organa. Envoyé en mission dans la bordure médiane, le vaisseau du général Hux se crashe sur Malastare. Être coincé sur une planète d'arriérés ressemble douloureusement à la définition de l'enfer de Hux. La solution  pourrait bien être un mystérieux Rider qui serait sans doute la panacée, s'il n'était pas entouré d'inquiétantes rumeurs./edit juin 2018 : omg je me suis remise à écrire/





	1. Les Courses de Milltown

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis légèrement en retard, hem.  
> Merciiii pour l'organisation du festival, c'est une chouette chouette idée ^__^  
> Aussi, beaucoup de kudos à Eridani pour la bêta-lecture et les encouragements. ♥ 
> 
> Attention, danger ! Ce texte est truffé d'élucubrations mécaniques basées sur du sable. Faites comme si c'était plausible.

 

Des têtes allaient tomber. Hux ne savait pas encore lesquelles. Mais des têtes allaient tomber. _Quand_ il serait de retour sur le Finalizer, et non pas _si_ , comme le laissait entendre Mitaka en se tordant les mains de désespoir. Certes, ils étaient coincés sur une planète perdue en Bordure Extérieure avec tous leurs moyens de communication avec l’Ordre littéralement explosés.

Hux n’allait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu. Certes, le crash avait tué les trois-quarts de son équipage. Ils n’étaient plus que sept, dont trois stormtroopers sans uniforme (pour des raisons évidentes de discrétion) mais  il était hors de question que qui que ce soit cède à la panique.

"Mitaka ?

\- Général ?

\- Rappelez moi de raser cette immonde planète quand tout ceci sera terminé, grinça Hux entre ses dents après qu’un marchand ait refusé ses crédits en hurlant de rire dans sa langue barbare.

\- Avec plaisir, Général. "

Hux avait conscience que sa prestance et son charisme en avaient pris un sale coup dans l’affaire. Le soleil de cette fichue planète aidant, sa peau avait pris une splendide couleur écarlate qui jurait de façon catastrophique avec les mèches rousses encadrant son visage droit et acéré comme un oiseau de proie. Mitaka, qui se révélait être une vraie mère poule, passait sa journée à le suivre avec un genre de parapluie, apparemment inquiet que les coups de soleil ne se transforment en vraies brûlures. Peut-être était-ce une façon d’exprimer son inquiétude grandissante face à leur situation. Hux commençait cependant en avoir plein le dos et envisageait d’assommer son insupportable second avec le dit-parapluie.

Ce n’était que leur deuxième jour sur Malastare. Et c’était déjà deux jours de trop. Hux ignorait combien de temps ils allaient être coincés ici. La seule pensée du _Finalizer_ à la merci des idiots censés le remplacer le remplissait de rage. La nuit approchait et ils allaient encore devoir la passer dans les décombres de leur vaisseau comme des crève-la-faim. Hux n’était jamais tombé aussi bas.

Il n’y avait rien d’intéressant sur cet énorme caillou. Les natifs avec qui ils avaient parlé étaient hostiles, clairement des escrocs et des criminels, considérant les pauvres diables qui avaient le malheur d’échouer sur leur planète comme des pigeons à plumer.

De façon totalement révoltante (et déprimante), une bonne partie des autochtones :

1) n'en avaient rien à fichtre de la politique de la galaxie, engoncés dans leur petit monde étriqué et loin des problèmes du Coeur.

2) étaient des partisans revanchards qui criaient à qui voulaient l'entendre "Vive la Rébellion", probablement plus parce qu'il y avait le mot _rébellion_ là dedans que par quelconque conviction politique.

Aucune aide à attendre de leur part.

La nuit, en bon psychopathe, Hux imaginait le rayon surpuissant de Starkiller pulvériser cette pauvre excuse de planète, grillant tous ses habitants avec.

Ils ne dormirent finalement pas dehors la troisième nuit. Mitaka avait réussi à amadouer le propriétaire d’une petite taverne (qui, soit dit en passant, collait à tous les clichés du bouge infesté de malfrats et de petits occupants insectoïdes). Mais pour la chance de dormir dans une chambre sans claquer des dents dans le putain de désert, Hux ne s’interrogea pas (trop) sur la méthode utilisée pour amadouer le patron. On leur donna une chambre (en acceptant les crédits, dédaigneux comme de bons princes). _Une_ chambre pour _sept._ Dans leur situation, évidemment, ils n’étaient pas exactement en mesure de se plaindre. Hux vira les trois stormtroopers de la chambre (ils pouvaient bien dormir dans le couloir). Il laissa le lit à Mitaka et Piett. Il préférait dormir par terre plutôt que de se réveiller collé contre l’un ou l’autre au petit matin.

Il allait falloir trouver une solution _et très vite_.

 

**§§§**

 

"J’ai entendu que vous aviez besoin de cash, très vite. "

La voix suintante de l’alien, prénommé Thôt, envoya des frissons de dégoût le long de l’épine dorsal de Hux. Suintant et luisant, c’était bien les mots pour qualifier cette créature longiligne, à la peau d’un triste gris.

"Où t’as entendu ça ? dit Mitaka à la droite de Hux.

\- Rumeurs ici et là.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors j’ai peut-être la solution qu’il vous faut, mes loupiots."

Hux arqua un sourcil. Il imagina écraser la face plate de l’alien sur la table la plus proche et lui éclater tous les crocs au passage. C’était dire à quel point ils étaient désespérés pour qu’ils laissent passer l’appellation. (Hux ne se souvenait pas d’un jour de sa vie où quelqu’un l’avait appelé " _loupiot_ " ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là et avait survécu pour le raconter). Et qu'ils n'interrogent pas trop les motivations du personnage. Hux imaginait que si _Thôt_ devenait trop embarrassant il n'y aurait qu'à le tuer et l'abandonner près du désert.

 

**§§§**

 

Si quelqu’un pouvait les tirer de cette déplaisante situation, Mitaka pariait définitivement sur le général Armitage Hux qui était l’homme le plus déterminé et impitoyable qu’il ait jamais rencontré. Il avait confiance en ses instincts, décisions, etcetera, etcetera. Par contre, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que les plans de son supérieur impliquent des courses semi-légales au milieu du désert.

"Les Paris, coassait leur guide toujours aussi peu ragoûtant, c’est la principale source de revenus de la moitié des habitants de Milltown. Vous pariez sur un Rider : qui gagne, qui perd, qui meurt… et hop - vous ramassez le pactole. Et remarquez que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant depuis que les Hutts ont été fichus dehors."

 

**§§§**

 

Les arènes de course étaient loin en dehors de la ville. Laissant les Stormtroopers derrière eux (les pauvres avaient du mal à s’adapter au concept de ne rien faire – mais cela ne signifiait pas que Hux devait supporter leur présence toute la journée), ils montèrent dans un vieux Speeder derrière Thôt. C’était un miracle que l’engin fonctionne encore, il ressemblait dangereusement à un rescapé de la République. Celle qui datait d’avant l’Empire de Palpatine.

Pour les indigènes, l’arène de départ était probablement un édifice impressionnant atteignant plus de cinquante mètres de hauteur. La toiture, bardée de capteurs soleil, évoquait plus à Hux un bidonville qu’un formidable lieu de spectacle.

Ils s’installèrent dans les gradins. En bas de la piste, les machines avaient déjà commencé à se rassembler. Il y avait des modules de toutes les tailles, toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs. En plissant les yeux, on pouvait voir une bande de trois Dugs à l'aspect particulièrement hostile, aux commandes d'engins projetant des étincelles rouges, vertes et violettes.

La plupart de ces dispositifs ressemblaient aux vieux modules de course du temps de la République, avec leurs cockpits tirés par deux, trois voire même quatre moteurs parallèles plus ou moins stables.

"Ah, les Dug ! dit Thôt, d'un petit air méprisant (qu'il n'aurait probablement pas arboré si lesdits Dugs s'étaient retrouvés face à lui). Ils s'accrochent à la tradition et à leurs vieux engins explosifs. Mais les nouveaux modules ont des pointes de vitesse qui dépassent _9000_ kilomètres heures, vous imaginez ? Certes, y a pas beaucoup de tarés pour en tirer parti. Mais _ça_ c'est l'avenir, j'vous le dis."

La révolutionnaire machine de Thôt tenait plus du speeder que du module de course. Les moteurs étaient à l'arrière et plus petits, le cockpit avait gagné en stabilité. En ajustant ses jumelles, Hux put voir qu'il y avait bel et bien des moteurs parallèles à l'avant de la machine. Mais eux aussi avaient rétrécis et étaient désormais fixés sous le nez de l'appareil, le faisant gagner en vitesse et en sûreté.

Le Twi'lek chargé de l'animation de la course présentait les candidats. Quand il arriva à un dénommé Ebène, un humanoïde tout de noir vêtu qui pilotait une de ces nouvelles machines, la foule se leva et tapa des pieds en hurlant son nom.

"C'est lui le favori je suppose ?

\- Ouais, c'est Ebène. La bête noire de tous les parieurs. Quand il est dans une course, il gagne. Toujours.”

Hux arqua un sourcil.

“Ce que je disais sur les pointes de vitesse que personne ne tente ? Personne à part lui. Il est complètement marteau."

On sonna le départ.

Hux, lui, ruminait. Gagner de l'argent grâce à des paris le débectait, mais si en plus tout le monde misait sur un seul joueur il y avait peu d'argent à se faire là dessus. A côté de lui, Mitaka avait subrepticement subtilisé les jumelles pour ne pas rater une miette du départ, avec un enthousiasme qui était plus digne d'un petit garçon de dix ans qu'un digne officier du Premier Ordre.  

Conformément aux prédictions de Thôt, malgré les difficultés du parcours et les concurrents enragés qui semblaient animés d'une même folie furieuse, le dénommé Ébène remporta la course.

Hux ne savait pas encore comment, mais il sentait qu'il tenait là leur ticket de sortie de cette planète pourrie.

 

**§§§**

 

A quelques mètres d'eux, un bruyant spectateur que quelqu'un avait appelé Maloki cracha par terre, sa figure hideuse de Dug devenant un masque de dégoût.

"Maudit soit ce fils de banta.

\- Oh ça va Mal. Arrête de râler. T’es juste dégoûté qu’un gringalet comme ça soit bien meilleur Rider que toi.

\- Meilleur Rider, ha ! C’est un fieffé tricheur.

\- En attendant, je ne t’ai jamais vu remporter une seule course. Même une à laquelle il ne participe pas. "

Ils s’éloignèrent en ricanant. La vue d’un Dug à la fois gêné et vociférant de rage était une merveille, songea rêveusement Hux dont le regard se tourna ensuite vers les écrans géants qui montraient le Rider gagnant. Il avait toujours son casque sur la tête, il était vêtu d’une combinaison entièrement noire, malgré la chaleur oppressante. Quand il retira finalement son casque pour accepter la récompense, Hux fut surpris de constater que le Rider était bel et bien humain, après tout.

La raclure du bar avait peut-être raison. En parlant de Thôt, celui-ci, assis à trois centimètres de son coude gauche, dut surprendre son regard intéressé.

"Je veux lui parler, déclara Hux.

\- Je peux arranger ça, pépia l’autre avec une obséquiosité aussi dégoulinante que le reste de sa personne. Qui donc ?

\- Lui. "

A ces mots, il ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et secoua vivement la tête, soudain agité comme si une bande de Ro hypra le regardait d'un air affamé.

"Je voulais que vous voyiez les courses. Mais pas lui. Lui c’est pas possible. Pariez donc sur lui, ok, mais rien d’autre. Ne vous approchez pas.

\- Tout le monde parie sur lui, dit Hux. C’est pas comme ça qu’on gagnera quoique ce soit.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

-Tout le monde veut quelque chose. Allons voir ce que veut Ébène.

\- Rien. Il veut rien.

\- Vous avez peur ?" ricana Hux.

L’odeur fétide de la peur lui chatouilla les narines. L’autre n’aurait pas pu nier quand bien même l’aurait-il voulu.

"Ecoutez, je vais dire ça pour votre propre bien. Parce qu’apparemment, vous n’avez pas trop compris comment ça marche par ici.

\- Est-ce que c’est censé être une menace ?"

L’autre leva ses larges mains grises et palmées en signe d’apaisement.

"Pas du tout. Je dis ça pour vous, répéta-t-il avec insistance. Il n’y a que des gros tarés qui participent à cette course. Mais ce qui est vrai aussi c’est que seuls les putain de vrais psychopathes les gagnent. Ce gars, il a l’air tout mignon comme ça, mais il a été élevé par une tribu d’Aegis, ok ?

\- C’est censé me dire quelque chose ?

\- Ils vivent dans le désert. Viennent rarement en ville. On les tolère parce que ce sont les meilleurs chasseurs de Zillos de toute la planète."

Hux arqua un sourcil. _Cela_ par contre ça lui parlait. La Bête Zillo était une immense créature reptilienne dotée de trois bras, d’une force si colossale qu’elle pouvait soulever plusieurs véhicules blindés comme des fétus de paille. Sa queue, enfin, cherchée par les collectionneurs était extrêmement mobile, souvent venimeuse et ornée d’immenses piques mortelles.

"… mais j’imagine que leur caractéristique la plus déterminante c’est que ce sont des putains de cannibales qui mangent leurs ennemis. Et ce n'est pas tout ! Le gamin que vous avez vu ? Je l’ai vu faire  _exploser_ la cervelle d’un Dug comme un fruit trop mûr.. _._  "

Les yeux de Hux brillèrent.

"Vous dites ça comme si ça allait me faire changer d’avis. "

 

**§§§**

 

"Vous allez vraiment faire ça, Général ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- …Rencontrer le sauvage ?

\-   Ses résultats sont notre meilleure chance. "

Et de l’avis de Hux, peu importaient les moyens, seuls les résultats comptaient.

"Mais ce type a dit…

\- Ce type est aussi intelligent qu’un Kry. Il gobe tout ce qu’on lui raconte.

\- Et si c’est vrai ?"

Hux arqua un sourcil comme pour l’encourager à finir sa phrase.

"Vous voulez dire si ce type est un cannibale aux pouvoirs magiques ou je ne sais quoi ? " proposa Hux avec une mine réjouie. (Oui bon, dit comme ça, évidemment, cela semblait vraiment peu plausible. Mais la terreur de l’alien avait marqué Mitaka. Après, ils étaient sur une planète arriérée où certains villages expliquaient encore le changement de saison par la colère de dieux quelconques.)

Le sourire de Hux n’était vraiment pas sympathique. Mitaka en venait presque à regretter les premiers jours où ils s’ennuyaient comme des rats morts, se demandant s’ils allaient finir leur vie sur ce monde sableux.

* * *

(à suivre...)

 


	2. Premiers contacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Hux déprime beaucoup dans des bars. Non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Où le fameux Rider est vraiment plus étrange que tout ce que Hux s'était imaginé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés lire le premier chapitre et un milliers de kudos à ceux qui reviennent lire la suite.  
> Merci Eridani pour la correction soignée :D  
> Je participe en Novembre au NaNoWriMo donc normalement, je devrais écrire pas mal.  
> (entre parenthèses, si vous ne connaissez pas et que vous écrivez jetez-y donc un coup d'oeil. C'est un très très chouette challenge d'écriture. Envoyez moi un mp si vous êtes curieu(x)/(ses)).

 

**premiers contacts**

 

 **T** hôt eut l’air inquiet durant tout le voyage de retour au bouge qu’il osait probablement appeler un hôtel ; comme s’il n’arrivait pas tout à fait à croire qu’il ait pu tendre la main à un désaxé que les exploits déplorables (et improbables) d’Ebène Aegis n’impressionnaient guère.

Il était évidemment hors de question d’aller dans le désert jusqu’au campement de la tribu nomade. Hux avait bien compris qu’ils ne trouveraient aucun guide en ville pour les y emmener. Et même s’il ne croyait à aucune de ces salades (des _cervelles_ qui explosent ? Pouvait-on être sérieux, deux minutes ?), il devait bien y avoir un fond de vérité quelque part et il n’avait aucune envie, mais _aucune_ envie, de se faire massacrer par une horde de barbares. Restait à choper l’oiseau quand il était en ville.

A force d’obstination et de demandes incessantes (Hux avait la ténacité d’un chien d’attaque atteint de la rage quand il avait décidé de faire quelque chose), il parvint à savoir qu’Ebène se rendait régulièrement dans une arène de combats locaux où il tabassait ses adversaires sans l’ombre d’un effort. En entendant cela, Hux s’était pratiquement frotté les mains d’un air machiavélique. Ce type lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Ils passèrent un jour, puis deux, puis trois, puis cinq jours à l’arène sans que leur homme ne se montre. Hux envoya un à un les stormtroopers dans l’arène, puis Mitaka et Piett. Cela avait le triple avantage de justifier leur présence, de les défouler un peu (et à sa plus grande satisfaction, aucun combat ne fut perdu), et, évidemment, de remplir leurs poches.

Le sixième jour, Ébène Aegis se pointa à l’arène.

**§§§§**

 

La première fois que Hux vit Ébène, il fut presque déçu. La bête sauvage tant décrite ressemblait davantage à un chaton qu’un Ro Hypa. Il était certes immense, bâti comme une armoire à glace, mais il y avait quelque chose de presque _gauche_ chez lui, qui ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l’image de guerrier sanguinaire que Hux s’était faite de lui. Encore et toujours dans ses habits noirs, son visage était bariolé de symboles tribaux étranges et des manches de sa tunique dépassaient les courbes d’un tatouage qui semblait le recouvrir tout entier. Il avait attaché ses cheveux pour le combat, sans doute pour éviter de donner des prises à son adversaire.

Tout changea quand ils commencèrent à se battre. C’était comme voir un crocodile passer de la terre à l’eau. Lent et pataud sur terre, soudain prédateur terrible et cruel sous l’eau. Il était partout et nulle part à la fois, ne laissait aucune chance à son adversaire de le toucher. Arrogant, il souriait, se moquait de son adversaire. Il avait choisi de se battre sans armes et il évitait gracieusement les attaques de l’autres, enchaînant des cabrioles acrobatiques qu’il faisait probablement plus pour amuser la galerie que parce qu’elles étaient vraiment utiles en combat.

Il gagna bien évidemment.

Hux fut le premier à sortir. Il n’eut à patienter que quelques minutes avant de voir la grande silhouette d’Ebène apparaître pour collecter son prix.

“C’était impressionnant !” lâcha Hux avec son sourire le plus éclatant. Tristement, son charme était bien entamé par l’état catastrophique de son visage exposé au soleil.

“C’était trop facile. J’ai presque de la peine pour lui, répondit l’autre.

\- Je parie que non.”

Les yeux d'Ébène brillèrent d’amusement.

“C’est la chose polie à dire, non ?

\- Il paraît. Je n’ai jamais été très doué pour le politiquement correct.

\- J’ai du mal à vous croire…

\- Hux. Armitage Hux,” dit le général en tendant une main amicale.

Ébène la considéra quelques instant puis la serra brièvement. Sans surprise, sa poignée de main était ferme, presque douloureuse. Probablement pas à dessein.

“Je meurs de soif,” déclara Hux. “Ca vous dit un verre ?”

Ébène eut l’air presque étonné quand il accepta.

 

**§§§§§**

 

Hux se rendit vite compte que la discrétion et l’intimité seraient des choses compliquées s’il devait se retrouver dans un établissement public en compagnie d’Ebène Aegis. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux quand ils entrèrent dans le bar miteux, et il fallut bien une douloureuse poignée de secondes pour que les conversations reprennent. Et même s’ils choisirent une table dans la pénombre à l’arrière du bar, Hux sentait toujours les regards sur lui.

“Vous n’êtes pas d’ici” commenta platement Ébène tandis que Hux s’étouffait à moitié avec la chose dans son verre et manquait de tout recracher sur la table.

“Oui. J’imagine qu’il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. On est vraiment censé pouvoir boire ce truc ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que les humains puissent sans dommages irréversibles à leur foie.

\- Quelle bande de barbares.

\- Et pourtant vous êtes ici.

\- Pas pour longtemps. Du moins, je l’espère.

\- Vous venez d’où ?

\- Du centre.”

La plupart des autochtones se fermaient comme un compte à découvert, sitôt ces mots prononcés. Ébène paraissait s’en ficher pas mal. Hux imaginait que c’était bon signe.

“Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?” demanda Ébène, d’un ton neutre.

Hux examina soigneusement sa réponse. La moindre erreur de jugement pourrait tout mettre par terre. Ébène le jaugeait en silence. Evidemment, prudence ne voulait pas dire mensonge idiot ou éhonté. Toutefois, annoncer ses cartes tout de suite semblait peu prudent. Dilemme, dilemme.

“Un verre buvable, pour le moment, ce serait pas mal.”

Le regard de Hux fut happé (fasciné) par les longues mains d'Ébène qui poussaient un verre dans sa direction, et il se demanda jusqu’où allaient ces spirales sombres et quelles formes elles dessinaient. Il prit le verre offert et trempa ses lèvres dedans. C’était frais et sucré. Légèrement alcoolisé. Buvable, quoi.

“Vous n’avez pas peur pour votre foie ?” s’amusa Hux lorsque le Rider lui piqua son verre pour en boire une longue gorgée. Il s’attendait presque à voir sortir de la fumée de ses oreilles. L’idée le fit rire et relever les yeux. (Mais non, aucune combustion spontanée à dénoter.)

“J’imagine que je devrais vous remercier du sacrifice.”

La bouche de Ebène s’étira sur un large sourire.

“Ce serait la chose polie à faire.”

Hux sourit, contenant un vrai éclat de rire.

Ils s’attardèrent, commandèrent à manger sans que jamais Ebène ne repose la question ou que Hux ne songe à lui répondre. il y avait un côté presque romantique à cette soirée, songea Hux quand leurs pieds se frôlerent par accident, comme s’ils étaient deux adolescents à un premier rendez-vous. Oui, bon, romantique, si on excluait le bouge, les regards des autres clients et ces désagréables rumeurs de cannibalisme.

(Et si, en se quittant, leurs mains et leurs regards restèrent en contact une seconde de trop, personne ne serait assez fou furieux pour leur faire remarquer.)

 

**§§§§§**

 

Il n’a que peu de souvenirs avant le sable. Il se souvient de cris, de douleurs et d’obscurités. Il se souvient d’une terreur si sourde, si aveuglante, qu’elle le submerge tout entier, s’empare de lui et écrase tout sur son passage. Et si ces brèves impressions ne suffisent pas, il y a les cicatrices, partout sur son corps, héritage macabre d’un passé qui le fuit. Elles sont de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, ses cicatrices.

Une partie de son flanc droit a brûlé, d’après les guérisseurs Aegis qui l’ont soigné de longs mois après l’avoir récupéré à moitié mort. Des résidus de torture et de cruautés, d’os trop souvent brisés. Ebène ne veut rien savoir d’autre. Il a tout effacé et repart à zéro comme une machine. Les marques de son nouveau clan sont gravées sur lui, armure d’encre et de sang sur sa peau malmenée.

(Non pas que quiconque le touchera jamais.)

Il se glisse dans sa tente, sous les couvertures. Depuis qu’il a tué, seul, un Zillo, il a gagné ce privilège qu’il savoure avec satisfaction.

“Ebène ! fait une voix dans la nuit.

\- Quoi ?”

La silhouette menue d’une fillette se dessine dans l’embrasure de la tente. Elle a des yeux jaunes très vifs et coiffe ses cheveux en épaisses nattes qui dégringolent jusqu’à ses fesses. Pour une raison qu’il ignore, sa vue attriste toujours Ebène.

“Tu as gagné ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Alors ?” dit-elle impatiemment.

Il soupire, se penche et atteape le sac qui traine sous son lit, celui qu’il a ramené de ville. Il lui balance sans ménagement.

“T’es le meilleur ! chantonne-t-elle.

\- Ouais. Dis à tes copines que c’est la dernière fois.

\- Sûr !” s’esclaffe-t-elle en disparaissant avec les friandises quémandées depuis des semaines.

Une fois Clélia disparue, c’est autour de Fennix d’apparaître à la recherche de faveurs plus terre à terre. Ébène l’ignore cette nuit, le renvoie sans le toucher. Il n’est pas d’humeur. Le souvenir de l’étranger danse encore derrière ses yeux. C’est ridicule, il l’a rencontré hier. Ils ont un peu parlé, se sont beaucoup regardé et Ébène ne pense qu’à lui.

Le lendemain, il pratique avec ferveur les arts de combat avec l’élite de la tribu.

 

**§§§§§**

 

L’astroport de Milltown était vraiment misérable. Hux ne s’expliquait pas comment ils avaient fait pour remplir les gradins de l’arène de départ le jour de la course. Les gens traversaient le désert pour venir alors qu’il y avait un putain d’astroport à proximité. C’était du grand n’importe quoi. Les guides du désert devaient se frotter les mains, ramassant un joli pactole dès qu’une nouvelle course démarrait. C’était d’une stupidité sans nom. Pourquoi la ville n’investissait-elle pas pour essayer de transformer ce dépotoir en port digne de ce nom ?

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Hux s’aventurait ici, depuis le crash. L’impression désagréable qu’il en avait, semblait empirer à chaque passage. L’endroit, qui aurait dû fourmiller d’activités et de gens, dans une cacophonie monstrueuse venue des quatre coins de la galaxie, était en fait pratiquement désert. Et pour cause, aucun vaisseau de voyageur n’était annoncé avant un bon mois. Tous les vols étaient complets pour pratiquement _une putain d’année_ et les vaisseaux commerciaux ne s’arrêtaient même pas, larguant leur cargaison depuis l’espace. L’astroport, morne et silencieux, résumait à lui tout seul la situation de Hux.

“Je déteste cet endroit.”

Bondissant pratiquement, Hux eut la surprise de croiser le regard d'Ébène qui s’était arrêté à côté de lui, sans faire plus de bruit qu’un chat, et comme s’ils s’étaient donnés rendez vous là. Ce qui n’était pas le cas. En plus l’astroport était certes petit pour les standards snobinards de Hux, mais c’était tout de même trop grand pour laisser beaucoup de chance aux rencontres fortuites.

“Pas de courses, aujourd’hui ?

\- Rien de très intéressant”

Hux arqua un sourcil amusé.

“J’aurais pourtant imaginé que les courses étaient le seul élément intéressant de ce gros caillou.

-Et vous n’auriez sans doute pas tort. Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur d’intérêt dans le regard.

\- Nous nous sommes écrasés la semaine dernière. Nous sommes coincés ici. Je viens tenter la chance.

\- Ce n’est pas ici que vous allez la trouver.”

Il y avait une note d’amertume dans sa voix que Hux trouva foutrement intéressante. (L’amertume, bien évidemment et non pas la voix - quoique la question pouvait faire débat).  

“Allons boire un verre,” décida-t-il “cet endroit me déprime.”

Ils parlèrent longtemps, jusqu’à tard dans la nuit.

 

**§§§§§**

 

Maslastar avait un bien étrange effet sur lui, décida Huc tandis qu’ils sirotaient leurs verres sans se quitter des yeux. Il n’était pas le genre de type à passer une soirée dans un bar. Il n’était pas du genre type à _reluquer_ , fasciné qu’il était par les mystères qui entouraient son interlocuteur. Il n’était pas du genre tactile non plus. Il lui fallait des semaines voires des mois pour s’accoutumer aux gens et pour accepter une poignée de main, une accolade, un bras autour des épaules sans se raidir instinctivement. Hux Senior n’avait pas été du genre démonstratif, et moins il pensait à sa mère, mieux Hux se portait.

Et donc, lui qui aurait dû détester se retrouver là, ne pouvait quitter Ébène des yeux (et le sang battait ses tempes chaque fois qu’ils s’effleuraient par accident. L’alcool aidant, ça arrivait de plus en plus.)

“Tu n’as pas envie de foutre le camp de cette planète ?”

Ils étaient penchés l’un vers l’autre. Hux avait très très chaud et très très envie de le toucher. Mais il se força à se concentrer sur la réponse d’Ébène.

“Non. Peut-être. Je sais pas.”

Il y avait comme de la peur dans ses yeux. Et le guerrier confiant que Hux venait de rencontrer était soudain incapable d’aligner deux mots correctement.

“On dit que les Aegis t’ont trouvé. Mais d’où viens-tu ?”

Le visage d'Ébène se ferma davantage. Hux résista tant bien que mal à l’envie de lui prendre la main ou de le frapper. Il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat, impossible de le laisser s’enfuir avant qu’il n’ait sauvé les meubles. Il changea l’angle d’attaque.

“J’avais du mal à en croire mes yeux, le jour de la course. J’ignorais que les humains pouvaient piloter comme ça. Ton talent est gaspillé ici. Tu es bien trop grand pour cette ville.

-A quoi bon rêver, Hux ? C’est impossible de quitter cet endroit.”

Hux fronça les sourcils. Cela avait le goût de réchauffé. Comme si Ébène  ne faisait qu’ânonner ce qu’on lui avait répété un million de fois auparavant. Comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment envie de croire à ce qu’il disait.

L’ébauche d’une idée avait commencé à germer dans le cerveau (dérangé) de Hux. Et cette fois-ci, il ne résista pas à l’impulsion de prendre le poignet d’Ebène entre ses doigts. Quand Ébène lâcha des yeux leurs doigts enlacés, Hux sourit. Mais ce n’était pas un sourire particulièrement sympathique. (D’aucuns auraient probablement argué qu’il était sans doute physiquement impossible que Hux pût sourire de manière bienveillante).

“Avec ton aide, j’ai peut-être une idée.”

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite =)


End file.
